


hefty dreaming (pleading for glitter)

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, bxb - Freeform, dannyxdrew, drewdann, m/m - Freeform, wet dreams, youtuber smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: without even an ounce of warning, drew plummets his arms down on the arms of the chair, and pulls danny as close as the chair can roll towards him before it hits his knees. his lips graze against danny’s ear, and a hot, shaky breath trickles down the younger mans neck. “i can do that for you. care about you more than i should, ya know. i can do a lot of things for you, danny, anything you want. tell me what you want. though i know, already. like i said, you’re the reason i’m here. so do what you want with me, or i’ll do it first.”aka the fic where danny loses his mind trying to understand what's going on the entire time lol
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	hefty dreaming (pleading for glitter)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if you dont like this shit, dont read. i have no intentions of disrespecting their wives or friendship, i understand this is just fiction caused by a sick fantasy. i love them both very much and hope they'd never stumble upon this vent. im sorry!!!! lmao but enjoy!

the fatigue was really starting to weigh in on danny. if he looked too quickly to the left, he felt as if he was under the influence of some sort of recreational drug. but this video was so close, _so close_ to being done, he just couldn’t throw in the towel when he promised greg it would be up by tonight.  
he checks the digital clock on the bottom corner of his laptop. 2:58pm.

“oh my fuucking goood,” he groaned roughly at the realization he’d been editing since 6pm, rubbing his hands feverishly over his face, trying to awaken himself as much as he could. but he knew in the back of his head that he couldn’t keep doing this much longer; he was starting to see static in the vignette of his vision and he was sure he was hearing things. although something about the low buzzing of his laptop, probably due to long hours of editing without a break, is comforting to dan. he lowers his head slowly, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll fall asleep on the way down and slam his head into the keyboard. the lower he gets, the more his eyelids falter in an attempt to keep open. he’s focusing on the buzzing emanating from his desktop, because at this point that’s the only thing his brain has enough energy to fixate on. “get the video... drew... drew is...” he’s mumbling to himself and trailing off with a deep sigh, as if it’s a laborious chore. something about the expected time of upload and drew, who’s been sending danny texts telling him to go to bed and stop editing.

danny knows drew doesn’t actually care too much about the fact that his overworking himself; hell, they’ve all been there -- but something about it is just another layer of comfort, and another layer of motivation to keep going just to rile him up. but of course, that didn’t happen. drew simply had texted back, “alright then i’m going to bed, don’t die” to danny’s refusal, and that was the last he heard. and although that’s normal behavior for them, something about tonight is different; it’s making danny feel even more tired, and the knot in his stomach is mentally draining and way too confusing for him to understand. the only thing he can gather before his eyes close for good, is that he really, really didn’t want drew to leave him alone, just for this one night. he just needed some extra motivation tonight. something or someone to hold onto, mentally. and he couldn’t wake laura, he’d feel too bad. and he couldn’t even move if he so wanted to, because the next thing he knows, the darkness of slumber is pulling him deep.

danny doesn’t know how much time has passed, when he starts hearing murmuring in his ear and an aggressive shaking on his shoulder begins to shake him out of his deep, much-needed sleep. “danny! danny wake up, wake up, seriously.” he recognizes the deepness of that voice, usually covered in a higher tone when in front of his audience. _audience? audience..._ his brain is mushy and not even close to awake, he can’t process much. but he hears that voice, he hears is calling out to him like a plea for glitter. _he’s pleading for glitter._

**“DANNY!”**

his eyes snap open, and his head whips up to see fucking drew, looking down at him, basically hunched over him, with a concerned expression. he has so many questions, so many concerns. _what time is it? why is drew here? so late, at that? what happened?_

“danny, god, you’re finally awake. i’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes,” drew mumbles softly, looking as if he’s trying to shroud the fact that he’s been worrying over it an embarrassing amount.  
and just like that, danny’s concerns start to melt like butter through his fingers, like glitter through his palms, spreading across the arm of his office chair, as he feverishly rubs his hands along the faux leather in an anxious manner.

“danny, you’re getting your chair messy.” drew groans, rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, before settling for a simple squeeze of the nasal bridge to ensure that he’s stressed because of something so minor, and also simply, just so not his problem.  
“o-oh, sorry?” danny retorts back in such a confused manner, that it seems a bit rude. danny forces himself to snap out of his dreamy haze and starts asking the real questions, the ones that he knows are important, that are bugging the back of his brain.  
“drew, why are you...” he feels weak under the oddly cold stare of the older friend, but forces the words out anyways, “why are you here? in my room? waking me up? what’s going on?”  
drew just sighs and kneels down, resting his arms on the glittery arm chair. “quite a mess you made, danny. how do you make so much of this stuff?” he says intrigued, inspecting the fresh gooey glitter up his forearm.  
“i, _fuck_, i don’t _know_ man, can you answer my question? you’re acting really weird.” danny says, an aggressive undertone in his wavering voice fairly present. but drew doesn’t seem to even remotely recognize it.  
“ahhh, right.” drew starts laughing to himself. danny feels a sick anger pool in his stomach. _what the fuck does he mean, ah right? why is he laughing?!_

“okay dude, what the fuck? can you answer me?! or just, get the fuck out of my house.” he feels his muscles tensing, his neck flaring more and more with each word he says, the anger building steadily. he didn’t want this to go further. he just wanted an answer. a straight one, too. but he knows better than that; he knows that he won’t get one.

“you think i’m acting weird? you’re producing glitter at the sight of me.” drew scoffs, and then stands up finally. danny ignores his comment, not understanding it, hoping he’ll finally answer his question now.

drew sighs again, heavy and deep. “you wanna know why i’m here, danny?” drew asks in a low sultry tone so sudden, danny has no time to adjust. his chest starts shaking with each breath, and he feels his palms tingle. fuzziness.

“n-no, why? why are you here? do you need something?” danny pushes out, not even bothering to mask his shaky voice.

“the real question is, do you need something? you brought me here, danny.” drew says matter of factly, crossing his arms and cocking his left eyebrow at the younger, as he often does habitually.

danny’s head is spinning. this feels so wrong and unreal, not a single thing that comes out of his mouth makes sense. drew is acting so weird, too weird, and he can’t even begin to understand why, nevermind why he’s in his room in the first place.

**“i’m here because i’m worried about you.”**

danny’s head shoots up to look at drew, ‘cause his voice rings so softly, echoing around in dannys head like a howl in an empty sky. but the sky is his brain, and the howl is drews deep unsettlingly caring voice. his heart is racing, his skin is itching. _why? why why why?_

“why?” is just what he asks, examining drews features, painted by the dark blueish lighting of his bedroom. he looks even more like the vampire boyfriend dream then he already does. his long, admittedly very pretty spidery fingers, run along danny’s arm swiftly, and he cocks his head to the side gingerly, his eyebrows furrowing upwards into a concerned expression.

“you shouldn’t overwork yourself, you know. it worries me. i don’t want you blacking out on me. like god danny, you just work so hard, _so fucking hard..._” he trails off. his voice is unquestionably deeper than usual, and danny can’t put his finger on why. the feeling of the older’s fingers stroking his bicep is becoming numb and tingly, tugging at devilish strings within his body.

“r-really? you care th-that much?” danny immediately wants to hit himself for how childish and excited his voice sounds. _he’s not excited. he’s not-_

“holy shit dude are you hard?” drew asks disjointedly, throwing his arms back, shock and the imminent feeling of doom filling the room. danny thinks he’s joking, but considering the atmosphere, and the sheer authentic surprise in drews voice, he knows he’s not lying. he doesn’t even have to look down, but he does anyways, and comes to find what he already knew; he is in fact, hard.

“i-i really don’t know, it just h-happens??? listen, i don’t know, i know it looks weird man,” he tries to shift the atmosphere to their usual banter with a forced laugh and the use of the bro-name, but drew isn’t having it.

“god, are you really that desperate to be cared about?” drew laughs a little, but it’s menacing, and not even close to the way danny had laughed. drew feels evil to him, like a scary overbearing stepmom that just caught him watching porn.  
“no?! that’s not what happened at all, get out of your own head for a second.” danny retorts, pulling his legs up and curling in on himself as best as he can.

without even an ounce of warning, drew plummets his arms down on the arms of the chair, and pulls danny as close as the chair can roll towards him before it hits his knees. his lips graze against danny’s ear, and a hot, shaky breath trickles down the younger mans neck. “i can do that for you. care about you more than i should, ya know. i can do a lot of things for you, danny, anything you want. tell me what you want. though i know, already. like i said, you’re the reason i’m here. so do what you want with me, or i’ll do it first.” he basically groans into his ear, before pulling away to look at the youngers expression, sporting a dark and sultry one of his own.

danny’s mind is idle, it’s spinning too fast and his heart is falling through his guts, his breath is so fucking fast, way too fucking fast to be appropriate for this situation. he knows he should push him away but it doesn’t matter to him. he grabs drew’s flimsy button-up collar and pulls him in, smashing his lips against his as hard and fast as he can. “mmfuck,” he moans into the kiss when drew pushes into his mouth with his tongue aggressively, opening him up for the world to see. his heart is pounding out of his chest as they’re clawing at each others clothes and skin. drew’s suddenly in his lap, grinding down against him hard and fast, desperation evident in his movement and his deep moans. everything is so hot and heavy and dangerous, danny feels like his brain is going haywire, he doesn’t have time to process what he’s thinking because he blinks and drew is between his legs, unbuttoning his jeans. everything is happening _oddly fast._

“wait, wait, wait, drew drew drew please stop what’s going on this isn’t right, dre-**ohh fuck**,” he’s cut short by the warm wet feeling of his best friends mouth engulfing him and it’s so wrong and he knows it, it’s all happening scarily fast, but he can’t help but buck his hips up into his mouth, grabbing a handful of his soft locks and fucking into his throat. “fuckfuckfuck, _fuck me drew_” he’s rambling curses and nonsense at the overwhelming feeling. he looks down, watching as drew downs his cock like he’s really enjoying it. his eyes are dark and he’s digging his fingernails into danny’s thighs, slapping them and grabbing them as hard as he can. drew slides dannys cock out out of his mouth with a slick pop, and immediately replaces it with his hand, jacking him off hard and fast as he looks up at danny with his lip between his teeth, like he's straight out of a porn. "do you like this danny? are you getting off on this? tell me. tell me how good it feels." he moans out. he continues to jack him off for a few seconds, awaiting a response. when all he gets is a high pitched moan and a string of tangled yes's in response, he smirks and takes the younger back into his mouth.

this is weird and hot and not him, none of this is any of them and he knows it, and just as the white heat of drews hot and thick tongue is too much, it hits him that this isn’t really them.  
it’s not them.

he takes a deep gasp as white light blinds his opening eyes, and he’s cumming, harder than he thinks he ever has in his life and he’s squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip and moaning. but instead of it going down his best friends throat, it’s being blocked by boxers and tight jeans. he’s grinding against his palm, and he doesn’t even have a moment to realize what’s going on when he moans out his best friends name quietly. his body shakes at the final wave as pleasure flowing through his veins, before he settles down into his chair with a deep, raspy sigh.

minutes pass and it feels like hours, but eventually danny cracks open his eyes, and takes in his surroundings. his laptop is left open on the editing program, the room is lit by morning light, and most recognizably, there’s an uncomfortable wet sensation in his pants, and then everything is coming back to him.

_no, no, no, no way i had that dream, about drew, and oh my god i cant even think about him or his name all i see his my cock in his mouth oh no im fucked, im fucked,_

his thoughts are cut short by a text notification. he picks up his phone, and sees a text from “same person as me” that reads, “hope you slept well, get that video up”

_and his heart shakes, and he’s leaking glitter all over again._


End file.
